


(Un)reliable

by OverexcitedDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is trans, Feminine terms for AFAB genitalia, Hinata is in heat and Daichi has to take care of him, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rutting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Daichi wanted to fucking scream. He wanted to break something, get in a fight, growl at someone, maybe this way people would stop putting him in situations where anyone else would be expected to lose their shit, but notreliableDaichi, not him, he had to act like nothing was going on, like his body hadn’t been screaming to stuff Hinata full of his knot and cum since the club room.Everyone knew he was a goddamnAlpha, was he not acting it enough?Or, Hinata goes into heat and Daichi is left with the consequences because everyone thinks he's a boyscout.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	(Un)reliable

**Author's Note:**

> DaiHina brain go BRRRRR  
> but also this is just an excuse to write about Daichi having a fat cock and being hard for a whole day. Simp hours  
> Omegaverse anatomy pretty basic: alphas have knots and ruts, omegas have heats and slick, hinata is a trans boye so pregnancy scare. have fun
> 
> Everyone say THANK YOU NOTSAFEFORWORSE FOR THE BETA READ and go read his works immediately after (he's a FANTASTIC writer)

Daichi smelled it first.

Not that the others didn’t, but looking at their interactions with Hinata he was the only one _aware_ of it. He had experienced it before, this difference in the air, a slight shift that barely anyone would notice unless they were paying close attention. Daichi was well acquainted with the scents of his teammates—Alphas, all of them, making the gym thick with strong, musky scents that riled each other up.

And then, suddenly, something changed.

It was a week earlier when Daichi scented something different—sweet rather than earthy, delicate rather than aggressive, like a single flower placed somewhere in a jungle. He knew he had only noticed because it had happened before with him, it was oddly, _concerningly_ familiar. All the other Alphas were unaware, maybe slightly affected by it, but in the same way one is affected by the smell of oncoming rain without really putting a finger on it.

An Omega presenting amidst an Alpha exclusive space.

The only first-years who hadn't presented were Yamaguchi and Hinata, but Yamaguchi knew from his genealogy that he was a beta.

So, Hinata was left.

Daichi had smelled it in the club room while everyone got dressed for practice. Honey and cloves, just barely there, hidden by all the aggressive pissing contest of Alpha scents that always happened after a long day of three-on-threes.

He hadn't said anything—how could he even address it? _I think you're presenting as an Omega, so get supressants before you stink up the club room and set off everyone's rut_.

There was no polite or even appropriate way to tell a first-year any of that. So Daichi just… waited. For disaster to strike, probably.

And it did, a week later.

Hinata had been off his game all day, and it kept getting worse, the boy was sluggish and his jumps were careless, he had missed just about half the spikes Kageyama had set for him, and nearly all his serves.

"Go home. Take care of yourself," Daichi had tried, painfully aware of how useless telling Hinata to _stop playing volleyball_ truly was.

"No! I wanna practice more! Please let me practice!"

Daichi didn't know how to address any of it. The last time he had witnessed an Omega presenting among Alphas happened when he was young enough to be able to call for an adult, and all the other Alphas were young enough to not lose their damn minds, but Daichi could sense the tension growing among the team—two fights had broken that day, Asahi of all people had growled at Daichi, and Nishinoya was about to jump on Kageyama's neck any second now.

Coach Ukai wasn't spotting the practice today, having told them that he and Takeda were in the process of securing another training camp.

Daichi wasn't a kid anymore, but Hinata and most of the team _were_. He needed to take care of his boys, somehow. So on the third growling match between Tanaka and Kageyama, Daichi finally decided to end practice early.

"Everyone, let's clean up, get changed, and go home. You all need to cool down."

It was easy to slip into the captain role, but Daichi was having a hard time keeping himself in check, eyes wandering constantly to Hinata as the kid wobbled around, wafting off a sickly sweet scent that made him want to snap something over his knee. Or bury himself in something, whatever came first.

Daichi took a deep breath, leading everyone to the club room after the cleanup, hand firmly planted on Hinata's shoulder as they both trailed behind the team.

"Hinata, you'll get changed and go home immediately, okay?"

"Mh-hmm…"

"Make sure you drink water and keep yourself warm."

"Mh-hmm…"

"Hey, are you listening?"

Daichi hadn't realized his mistake until they were all in the cramped, stuffy club room already.

He looked up from a dazed little boy _just_ presenting as an Omega to a tiny room full of hormonal, adrenaline pumped Alphas looking just about ready to jump anything with a hole.

Daichi led Hinata carefully to the chair by the window, stuffing out his chest and flaring his nose, and maybe there was a hint of a growl there, deep in his throat—anything to keep the boys steady, on their toes, and _away_ from Hinata. He sat the kid down, before quickly shucking off his clothes and putting on his uniform, and then reluctantly started helping the dazed boy get changed.

"Daichi-san helping Hinata put his clothes on? What are you, a fucking baby?" Tanaka teased.

"He's sick, he can barely keep himself up."

And they all knew that, rationally. They knew they should be worried about his state, probably, but Daichi was aware they were all too focused on their instincts to process anything else.

"Sick with what?" Kageyama asked, and Daichi wished he hadn't.

Because he wasn’t sure if _knowing_ what this was would make things worse.

"Does he have a fever?" Suga voiced, concerned. The most motherly Alpha Daichi had ever known, but _still_ an Alpha. Suga's cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown as he reached to feel for Hinata's forehead. Daichi took that moment to take off the kid's shirt and immediately busy himself with dressing him in a clean uniform, physically keeping Hinata away from Suga's hands.

"What _does_ he have? A cold?" Kageyama barked out. "You can't catch a cold before a match, I'll kill you!"

The threat was met with collective growling, laughter, and some odd combination of the two. The kids didn't know how to react to this sweet scent invading their Alpha space, making them protective and combative all at once.

Daichi let Hinata wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him up to take out his shorts and slip on the boy's pants. He quickly folded the shorts to hide the patch of slick, nose wrinkling under the overwhelming smell, jaw clenching as he felt Hinata nuzzling his scent gland.

 _Shit, shit, shit_.

"He's presenting as an Omega."

The truth was better, he decided.

The air in the room seemed to suddenly gain weight, thicken with pheromones as the boys, wide-eyed and as terrified as they seemed horny, zeroed in on Hinata's ass.

Tanaka covered his face with his hands, Kageyama and Tsukishima plugged their noses, Asahi and Noya slammed their foreheads against the lockers, Suga just laughed hysterically, and the other boys all growled in a panicked sort of animalistic instinct.

Yamaguchi hissed through his teeth as if he had just watched two kids reaching for the same toy and was ready to see a fight break out.

Daichi just wanted to go home and jack off in peace.

"Daichi-san…" Hinata murmured. "I'm… _eugh_ …"

"I know, it's okay," he replied, having seated the boy again and knelt before him, focused on lacing his shoes.

"It hurts… I wanna go home…"

"You will. You're all ready to go."

"Is he okay going home by himself?" Ennoshita blurted out, voice distorted by the fingers plugging his nose. "Not to be an awful person, but… if another Alpha crossed paths with him in this state… plus, can he even ride a bike?"

"Fuck, _can he?_ " Tanaka laughed, and Noya chuckled at the implications of his joke. Dumb horny second-years.

But Ennoshita was right. Hinata looked and _felt_ feverish, almost passing out against Daichi's shoulder. Riding a bike in this state was bound to end in disaster.

"Who here knows where he lives?" Yamaguchi asked, which made Daichi curse under his breath because of all people, Yamaguchi would've been the perfect choice to take him home.

Hinata's arms wrapped around Daichi's neck again, tight and possessive as the kid scented him so blatantly Daichi couldn't help but blush. Suga chuckled somewhere behind him.

"Daichi should take him," Suga, lovely, _awful_ Suga said. "Hinata looks like he's not letting go of his big Alpha captain."

"Funny," Daichi gritted out.

"You're reliable, Daichi-san," Noya added. "I'm sure Hinata feels safe around you!"

 _Safe_ wasn’t exactly what Hinata felt right now, wrapped around Daichi like a desperate animal.

He sighed and stood up.

And Hinata dangled from his neck.

Daichi did _not_ sign up for this when he accepted the captain role.

He gently pulled Hinata's legs up to wrap around his waist, clenching his jaw painfully to drown the groan at Hinata's ass rubbing against his erection.

_Reliable, reliable. I'm a good, responsible, reliable captain._

"I'll take him to a teacher. Keep yourselves in check and _no growling matches_."

Having to walk around the school with a kid in heat wrapped around him was already embarrassing enough, but it was made worse by Hinata’s obnoxious purring vibrating through Daichi’s chest like a motor. Both their bags were crossed over each of his shoulders, making it even harder to move around, but thankfully Hinata was small enough that Daichi could easily see ahead—see the ground, as well as the other students wincing and giggling at them.

He knocked on the teacher’s lounge door, readjusting the boy in his arms to shift his weight a little.

The one who opened the door was Mrs. Ono, thankfully, Hinata’s homeroom teacher. Daichi sighed in relief even as the woman plugged her nose with a shocked wince.

“What—Hinata?!”

“Mrs. Ono, Hinata is in heat, is there any way you or any other teacher could take him home?” Daichi asked. _Begged_. The smell was getting to him, and it was hard to keep a clear head while the boy nuzzled and scented him relentlessly.

The woman frowned in concern, but there was a hint of frustration there, like this was something she didn’t want to get involved in. Daichi couldn’t even blame her.

“The poor little thing…” Mrs. Ono murmured, feeling for Hinata’s forehead to assess his temperature. Daichi barely managed to bite down a growl.

“We can do that, yes… I believe his father is at work right now, but I’ll give them a call to let them know we’re bringing him over.”

And then she tried to pry Hinata from Daichi’s arms, and it all went wrong.

Daichi did his best to let go, to swallow the possessive growl in his chest, but Hinata went _ballistic_ when he realized he was being pulled from the captain, hissing and growling at his teacher, and at one point even swatting at her.

“ _Hinata!_ ” Daichi scolded, terrified of what would happen to the kid if he hurt a _teacher_ of all people. Nishinoya had already put the volleyball club in a complicated situation, they didn’t need a repeat of _that_. He pulled Hinata away, taking a few steps back as the boy wrapped around him yet again, but his purring was gone.

The hallway was dead silent, with a few students and teachers gawking at the scene like they were at a zoo. Daichi gritted his teeth.

Mrs. Ono, bless her, didn’t seem angry or even upset, just awfully concerned.

“You’re Sawamura, right? From the volleyball club?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re the captain and a third-year?”

 _Oh, god_.

“Yes, ma’am…”

“Do you know where Hinata-kun lives?”

_God fucking damn it._

“Yes… ma’am…”

“Would you be a dear and take him for us?” She smiled at him, with as much kindness as she could muster with a wrinkled nose. “We’ll call ahead to let his parents know, but I believe Hinata-kun will only comfortably detach when he’s in a safe space. Ask them if he started nesting first, then bring him there, okay?”

Daichi barely registered her words, head-spinning in anxiety and stress as he mindlessly rubbed circles around Hinata’s back.

He bowed his head, thanking her for her help.

 _Damn it. Fucking damn it_.

Daichi knew what whispers and murmurs would take over the school from tomorrow on, and he was not excited about how that would affect the other club members, but especially how it would affect _Hinata_.

Poor kid probably had no idea what was going on until it hit him, and now he had been reduced to a helpless animal.

He was dizzy with the smell of honey and cloves that seemed to get worse by the second, but Daichi somehow managed to secure the kid to his bike and ride them both to the Hinata household. It was a long, painful, _arduous_ trip—he had completely forgotten that the kid biked over a mountain to get to and from school every day. The exercise was a good distraction from the smell, but Hinata’s wandering hands and relentless scenting the whole trip certainly made it that much more difficult.

When Daichi finally arrived at the household, he picked the boy back up, letting him settle with arms and legs wrapped around the captain as Daichi turned to walk towards the household, relief washing over him. He was tired of holding back, tired of being _reliable_ , he just wanted to go home and get as far away from Hinata as physically possible.

Then he looked up at the house, and his heart dropped.

“Hinata, why are the lights out?”

The kid grumbled, whimpered, and purred against his neck before finally replying. “My parents are… travelling… with my sister… to grandma’s…”

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

“So you’re telling me there’s no one to take care of you?”

There was a soft sobbing coming from the boy.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t know… _I’m sorry…_ ”

Daichi was still pissed at Hinata for not telling him, but he knew the _reason_ he was pissed wasn’t Hinata’s fault—he just didn’t want to _lose it_.

His last blocker was taken a week before, the next pill was supposed to be taken that evening, and with Hinata’s heat affecting him so much, Daichi was probably in the process of sweating out the last of his rut blocker.

_Fuck._

Okay, _okay_ , he couldn’t panic, he had to think. _Think_.

But first, Daichi busied himself by bringing Hinata and their bags into the home, struggling to kick off his shoes and push off the kid’s own before excusing himself to walk inside.

“Do you have a nest prepared, Hinata?” Daichi asked, looking around. The hallway seemed to spin around them as Daichi realized the entire _house_ smelled sickly sweet. “How long have your parents been gone…?”

Hinata grumbled. “Been gone for a week… nest’s in m’room… first on the left…”

 _A week_ , so the kid had been going to school and stinking up the entire house this whole time without his parents even knowing what was going on…

Daichi opened the sliding door and was hit with an unbearable scent wall coming from the bed on the other side of the room. He wobbled towards the nest, making space among the pillows and clothing messily thrown together to lower himself down until the boy was safely on the mattress.

“Hinata, you have to let go,” he gritted out. “C’mon, I need to get you some water and food. I need to call your parents.” _I need to get away from you before I do something stupid_.

The kid squeezed him tight, nuzzling his scent gland with a loud, shameless purr before begrudgingly letting go. Hinata curled up around himself, but Daichi realized the kid’s hand was clasped tight on the captain’s club jacket.

If Daichi spent any more time in that room, he was going to black out. So he shucked off his jacket and walked out as Hinata curled around it with the happiest whimper Daichi had ever heard.

He closed the door behind him and covered his face with his hands.

Daichi was finally realizing how affected he was by Hinata’s heat. He was sweating through his clothes, his hands were shaking, his vision blurred on the edges and hyperfocused on the center, and, worst of all, he had the most painful erection of his life. He could feel his damn knot swelling even now.

 _Damn it. Damn it_.

He didn’t have time to think about what Hinata’s parents being gone _really_ meant. So he just focused on his tasks—finding the kitchen, getting a glass of cold water, getting cold packs wrapped in towels, getting a couple of energy bars from the pantry. His movements were clockwork, methodical, he was going through the motions with inertia, never stopping for long enough to allow the situation to truly dawn on him. He gathered everything and headed to the bedroom, but his newly cleared mind was immediately killed off by the overwhelming scent when he opened the door to find Hinata whimpering as he rutted against Daichi’s jacket.

Daichi swallowed dry, stepping just close enough to leave the food, ice packs, and water at arm’s distance, and immediately flinching away when Hinata’s hand reached out for him.

“Daichi… san…”

“Just drink your water, Hinata, I’ll be in the living room,” he tried to smile gently, but canines pinched at his lower lip.

Daichi didn’t acknowledge the sobbing that broke out before he slid the door shut.

He walked around the house, counting to ten and back to one to calm his breathing, his heart rate, and his shaking hands—his erection, though, was already helpless at this point, he had already accepted he would have to live with it until he finally left the household.

When he felt and _sounded_ a lot more composed, the captain reached for the house phone, dialling for the boy’s mother, whose number Daichi had gotten when Hinata’s phone was broken and he had to text from his mom’s.

“Shoyou! Is everything okay?” Came the woman’s voice, calm and motherly.

“Mrs. Hinata, this is Sawamura Daichi, captain of the volleyball club,” he started.

“Sawamura-kun? Is Shoyou okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s just…” Daichi swallowed. “He presented at school today. As an Omega. The teachers asked me to bring him home so I did. I know you’re all on a family trip, but—”

“Oh, goodness…” The woman sounded distressed. “Oh, no, that’s… thank you, Sawamura, for taking such great care of him. May I kindly ask you a favour?”

 _Please, don’t_.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Would you watch after our Shoyou for tonight, please? We’ll be heading home first thing in the morning.”

 _God damn it_.

“Of course, ma’am.”

“Thank you so much, what a reliable captain!”

“It’s no problem, ma’am.”

Daichi excused himself, hung up the phone, and threw it across the room.

The plastic bumped safely against the couch, clattering to the floor. Daichi could _hear_ his heartbeat.

 _Reliable_. Daichi wanted to fucking scream. He wanted to break something, get in a fight, growl at someone, maybe this way people would stop putting him in situations where anyone else would be expected to lose their shit, but not _reliable Daichi_ , not him, he had to act like nothing was going on, like his body hadn’t been _screaming_ to stuff the kid full of his knot and cum since the club room. Everyone knew he was a goddamn Alpha, was he not acting it enough?

He needed to calm down. He needed to _calm down_.

Daichi walked to the bathroom, ducking his head under the cold running tap to wake himself up, sharpen his senses. His pants were _tight_ , his dick _hurt_ , and his jaw _ached_ from baring his canines and gritting his teeth repeatedly. And now he needed to _spend the night here_.

Maybe he could get away with jacking off without alerting Hinata’s nose if he just closed the bathroom door…

Daichi sighed heavily. _No_ , touching himself while he could still smell Hinata would only make things worse, induce a rut faster in the worst-case scenario. He just had to endure it…

He looked down at his pants, felt the ache in his gut, felt his breath hitching faster, his whole body buzzing with _need_.

_He just had to endure it…_

Like a good, reliable captain…

Daichi heard a low whine coming from down the hallway. Soft, _needy_ , “ _Daichi-san_ ” sobbed over and over like it was some primal need that Hinata was lacking, on the same level as water, air, and food.

 _Ignore it_ , he thought, but he could feel his body shaking with a need to _move_ , to check on Hinata. What if he was hurt? What if he was hungry? Thirsty? What if he was sick? What if he needed Daichi?

 _Christ_ , this was going to be a long night.

Daichi took a deep breath to collect himself before slowly walking towards the boy’s room, feeling his feet heavier by the step. He opened the door with gritted teeth, peering into the room to see a pile of blankets and clothes surrounded by pillows and more blankets, the pile shifted, and Hinata’s sweaty sobbing mess of a face peeked out.

“Hinata, you need to use the ice packs or you’ll overheat,” Daichi sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “You didn’t even _eat_ , Hinata, c’mon…” At least the glass of water was empty.

A little arm slid from under the blankets, and Daichi realized with a sharp breath that Hinata had put on the captain’s jacket. The kid tried to reach for him, fingers grabbing at air.

“ _Daichi-san_ …” he purred. “Can I just… can I just please scent you…?”

“No.”

“Please…”

“Hinata, I shouldn’t even be here, it’s inappropriate by itself.”

“Daichi-san, _please…_ ” he sobbed. Just a straight-up, honest, desperate _sob_. “Just a little, I won’t do anything, please… it helped me… on the way here…”

 _Of course it did, you stupid slut_.

Daichi breathed in deep.

He stepped towards the boy, leaning to clasp his hands under his arms and pick him up.

“My _nest!_ ”

“I’m not sitting in your nest, _that_ would be inappropriate. Take a blanket or two and we’ll sit in the living room kotatsu.”

Hinata pouted, but his Omega seemed adamant in listening and going with Daichi anyways. He grabbed for a pillow and blanket from his nest and let Daichi pick him up against his chest. The kid wrapped himself and Daichi with the blanket, and the pillow hung loosely from his grip. The captain squatted with some difficulty to grab one of the energy bars, holding Hinata up with an arm around his behind.

He froze mid squat, realizing the kid was leaking through his sweats. Daichi gritted his teeth, standing up and walking out of the room, _determined_ to politely ignore the warm patch of moisture spreading over his arm. Hinata whined the whole way, little sobs and hiccups spilling out as he desperately scented Daichi while the man tried to lower them both to sit on the floor without causing a major accident.

Reliable. _Reliable_. He could smell Hinata so, so strongly, hear him, _feel_ him. The boy was a mess of sweat, slick, and desperate heaving against his chest as Daichi fiddled with the controller, trying to find a program on the TV that would disgust him enough to keep his mind off the kid on his lap.

“ _Daichi-san_ …” Hinata murmured. “‘M hungry…”

“That’s because you didn’t eat what I gave you.”

A sob. “I’m sorry…”

The man sighed, reaching out of the blanket cocoon for the energy bar and carefully unwrapping it. Hinata unglued himself from Daichi’s chest to open his mouth, and the view made him _dizzy_.

Hinata was so small in his jacket, swimming in the black fabric with his fingers barely peeking out the sleeves, and his face looked so pathetically _inviting_ like that, flushed a bright red with his shiny pink lips open…

Daichi wanted to break something.

He hand-fed the boy, one bite at a time. Slow, careful, eyes on Hinata’s face as he sniffled, hiccuped, chewed, whimpered, then chewed some more. On the last bite, Hinata’s lips wrapped around Daichi’s fingers and pulled with a string of spit trailing out.

Daichi was frozen, counting his breaths as the kid wrapped those baby bird arms back around his neck, as that flushed face buried itself in the man’s neck again, and as Hinata’s ass rubbed against his crotch _just_ slightly when he tightened the hold of his legs around Daichi’s waist.

Just slightly, just enough for the man to feel the cleft of the boy’s ass, soft and drenched in slick, sliding over Daichi’s painful erection.

The man’s eyes were glued to the TV, mindlessly staring at some documentary. Something about crab fishing… or was it tuna? All the while Hinata loudly sniffed and whimpered against his scent gland, tiny body relaxing against Daichi’s chest under the thick blanket.

Tuna. It was _probably_ tuna fishing.

The pillow was forgotten on the floor, Hinata seemed much too preoccupied with using both arms to hold onto the captain tight and snug.

“ _Ah…_ _ah… Alpha_ …”

Daichi’s eyes desperately focused on the screen just as a man posed with a massive crab in his hands. Shit.

“ _Mmhhhmm…_ ”

He felt the soft, wet slide of Hinata’s tongue against his neck, along with a gentle rock of the boy’s hips. And then another.

The boy was licking his scent gland and _grinding_ against him.

The images on the screen barely processed in his brain, Daichi’s jaw was locked and his mind was busy with the effort of _standing still_ , off _not_ holding Hinata, of _not_ rocking back against him.

Fuck. _Crap_. Any reasonable person would’ve never allowed an Alpha to watch over a presenting Omega unsupervised, _ever_. But apparently, teachers and parents weren’t reasonable people—either that or they didn’t think of Daichi as an Alpha.

Was that it? Was he not enough of an Alpha? Not aggressive or hormone-driven enough? He always did make an effort to be stern but still caring and understanding, to not raise his voice and listen politely when spoken to, to be a reliable student and captain. He tried _hard_ to be as in control of his instincts as humanly possible.

Maybe too hard. Now everyone around him failed to see him as an Alpha at all.

Hinata’s lips closed around his scent gland, wetly sucking on the skin with tiny whimpers that reverberated through Daichi’s skin, made him sweat.

“Hinata, that’s not scenting anymore.”

“ _Hhmm…_ ”

“ _Hinata._ ”

The boy stopped at the stern tone, pulling away with an embarrassed look on his flushed face.

Well, at least _someone_ saw him as an Alpha.

“Good boy,” Daichi praised mindlessly.

And Hinata purred, looking tenderly into the captain’s eyes with the neediest expression the man had ever seen.

“You like being praised, don’t you?” He murmured, moving a hand to comb through Hinata’s hair, watching as the boy leaned into the touch.

Hinata hummed, looking blissful as Daichi stroked his scalp. Little hands slid from the captain’s shoulder to land on his chest, pulling at the shirt he had started sweating through.

The position put more pressure on Daichi’s crotch, but he wasn’t about to complain. He could feel Hinata’s purr at every point of contact, blatant and obscene. It was as if the kid was begging to be touched with everything but words. The look on his face, the hands gripping at fabric, the strong legs wrapped tight around Daichi’s waist, the soft whimpers, the loud purring, the goddamn slick dripping over the man’s crotch…

And then Hinata turned his face to Daichi’s hand, and pulled two fingers into his mouth, lapping at the underside as he took them down to the knuckle with an obscene moan.

The boy’s half-lidded eyes locked with his, and his pupils were blown.

_Fuck it._

Daichi felt a growl rumbling from the depths of his chest as he stood up, cradling the whimpering boy in his arms without a mind to get the nesting supplies they had brought over, and briskly stepping back towards the bedroom.

“Daichi...san…?”

_Fuck it, fuck it._

“Be quiet, Hinata.”

“Are you… coming into my nest…?”

_Fuck. Fuck._

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Isn’t that what you want?”

The boy shivered against his chest, and for the first time, it wasn’t out of discomfort or despair.

“Ahh, _Alpha_ …” Hinata murmured, barely audible under the heartbeat drumming in Daichi’s ears, but just enough that it drove him _mad_.

That’s right. _Alpha_. Good, reliable _Alpha_ Daichi.

He dropped Hinata in the hollow of his nest, immediately busying himself with taking off his sweat-drenched shirt. Daichi threw the fabric aside, chest heaving as he stared down at the Omega writhing in his nest, looking up at the captain with hungry eyes.

“Daichi-san…” Hinata practically moaned, hands grabbing at the air as he reached for the man before him.

Desperate little fingers grabbed for his pants, tugging at the fabric insistently. Daichi ignored him in order to look around the room. He wasn’t on birth control, neither was Hinata, evidently. They should—

Daichi’s head snapped down to look at the sudden pressure against his crotch and was faced with Hinata licking a long, wet stripe up and over the tent of his pants, eyes glistening with tears as he looked up at the Alpha, wanting, _needing_.

_Shit._

He could just pull out.

Daichi fell to his knees, hands wrapping around Hinata’s shoulders as he breathed in deep, hard, _desperate_ before looking into the boy’s eyes.

“Hinata…” he swallowed, throat dry and aching.

“Hmm…”

“I’m… have you… are you… do you want…”

It was hard to form words already, a full sentence seemed impossible. Hinata’s scent was unbearable, his flushed face already looked frazzled with pleasure, and he shook under Daichi’s hold, hands grabbing and pulling at the man’s pants with no real strength, just mechanical, animalistic movements.

“Ahh… Daichi-san… ‘M sorry…”

“Huh…?” The man frowned.

“I know you…” Hinata swallowed, lips quivering. “I know you… wanted to… stay away… just go… ‘M sorry…”

_Oh, little bird._

Daichi could feel his cock twitching, leaking through his pants as he looked down at the boy practically _begging_ to be stuffed full.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” he murmured, and laid a kiss on Hinata’s forehead. “I’m gonna make it all better,” a kiss on his cheek. “Gonna make it all go away.” He laid one last peck on the boy’s lips, drinking in the soft whimper as Hinata leaned into it.

“But,” the kid started again, _impertinent_. Lips slick and flushed red. “ _But_ … you don’t… wanna…”

“I want to.”

“But you said…”

“Hinata—”

“You _said_ …”

“Hinata, let me fuck you.”

The boy froze with a soft mewl, eyes wide and pupils blown.

Daichi buried his face in Hinata’s neck, licking over his scent gland to taste the honey and cloves with a low groan. “Been driving me crazy since the club room, hissing at people tryna get you out of me… been begging me to get in your nest… putting on my jacket… and now asking to scent me like a needy bitch…” His hands travelled down the boy’s chest, feeling the rumble of the whimpers before they even left those trembling lips, and slid under the jacket to feel the searing hot skin of his stomach. “An Alpha can only take so much.”

“‘M… sorry…”

He wasn’t sure how sorry Hinata actually was, after all the teasing he put Daichi through. But he wasn’t about to care.

“Just don’t tell your parents, okay?” He murmured, stern. “I’m just helping you out, this is between us, alright? They wouldn’t get it.”

“Yeah…’kay…” Hinata nodded.

It felt wrong. Deep in the back of his mind, it all felt _awfully_ wrong. Something about the way Hinata’s eyes were glossed over, something about the way Daichi was clear-headed enough to notice it.

He laid a kiss on the boy’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer, feel Hinata shiver against his chest. Daichi wasted no time before he slid a hand downwards, between the boy’s legs, and he moaned at the cold wet slick drenching the fabric.

“You’re soaking wet,” he groaned into Hinata’s lips, fingers pressing in, finding the slit of the boy’s cunt. “You been like this since school?”

Hinata nodded with a pout. “I—I’m sorry…”

 _For what?_ Daichi wanted to ask, but he already suspected _why_. If Hinata had said anything about how far he was into his heat, no one in their right mind would’ve let Daichi take him home, and he would’ve spent the night alone.

“You wanted me to bring you home?”

“Mhh-hmm…”

“Why not someone else?”

Hinata lowered his face in embarrassment, but the murmur that came out was just audible in the dark, silent room, “I trusted you more.”

Daichi wasn’t sure if he should feel _more_ frustrated or simply lucky. Or like a bad person for feeling lucky.

“You trusted me to take care of you?” He whispered, kissing down the boy’s jaw as his fingers gently circled against his clit through the soaked fabric.

Hinata moaned softly, legs shaking to keep him up on his knees. “Y—yeah… not like this, though…”

“You want me to stop, then?”

It was a useless question. He wasn’t going to, not now that they were this far. If he had to hold Hinata down to fuck him, he would probably only hesitate for a moment.

But thankfully the kid seemed more than eager.

“No… ‘m sorry…”

Daichi laid a wet kiss on Hinata’s pouty lips, licking them open before the boy even finished moaning. It was a swift kiss, feisty and possessive, Hinata had barely kissed back before Daichi pulled away with a low growl and commanded in a steely tone as his fingers moved to snap the waistband of the boy’s pants, “Take these off for me.”

Hinata did quick—though clumsy—work of sliding his thumbs under the band of both pieces of fabric, pulling them down as quickly as his shaky hands could muster. Daichi breathed in sharply as he watched a fat string of slick trailing between the boy’s cunt and the soaking fabric, dripping down as the clothing fell to his knees and Hinata sat back for a moment to pull it off.

The smell was sickly sweet, overwhelming Daichi’s nose and fogging his head further with every breath. When Hinata moved to take off his jacket, though, Daichi laid a hand on the boy’s grip.

“Keep it,” he licked his lips. “I want you to wear it.”

The Omega looked up at him for a moment before releasing the jacket, letting the oversized garb drop over his thighs. _Daichi’s_ clothing. It was as if he was gift-wrapped and addressed for Daichi, a sweet, eager little boy just for _him_ to pull apart at the seams, spread open and eat up.

Hinata’s hands gently pulled at the captain’s pants as a whimper left the boy’s glossy lips, and a sobbing plea came with it, “Alpha— _ahh, please_ … it hurts, Daichi-san…”

 _Fuck_. Daichi grabbed his erection through his pants, feeling the twitch of his cock, the swell of his knot. Hinata’s cloudy eyes stood in contract with his fat flushed cheeks, a painful reminder of how young the kid was. But Daichi wasn’t about to back down, not when every inch of his body buzzed with the need to _touch, take, fuck_ , not when Hinata was _begging_ for it.

He moved his hand to stroke the boy’s hair, groaning when Hinata leaned in.

“Tell me what you want, Hinata.”

The kid looked up at him, licking his lips. Tiny hands wrapped tight around Daichi’s erection, shaky and clumsy.

“No, no,” he felt a smirk forming despite himself as he stood up, placing the boy at eye level with his cock. “Tell me. With your words. C’mon.”

Hinata swallowed thickly, whimpering. “I want… I want you to fuck me… _please_ …”

“That’s it. Good boy.”

He didn’t expect the praise to egg the boy on as much as it did.

“I want—” Hinata moaned, rubbing his cheek over the clothed bulge before him. “I want you to knot me—please, _please, Daichi-san_ … I want—”

“ _Whoa_ , we’re not doing that tonight,” Daichi chastised, but it pained him to say it. An Omega _begging_ to be knotted wasn’t easy to just pass up. “Don’t wanna get you pregnant, right?”

The moan that left the boy’s lips was nothing short of animalistic. He mouthed at Daichi’s cock desperately before making quick work of pulling the man’s pants and underwear down just enough to free his aching erection.

“Hmm, please, _please, please_ …” Hinata groaned, and _fuck_ , Daichi was about to pass out.

The boy mouthed and licked at his cock, clumsy and frantic as he pleaded, moaned, _sobbed_ all the while.

“ _Hinata, fuck_ —”

The smell in the room was unbearable, sickly sweet and overwhelming in every sense. Daichi struggled to form a single thought that wasn’t _take, fuck, breed_ , and _god_ he needed to calm down before he did something stupid.

But Hinata’s desperate little mouth wrapping around his cock made it hard to act sensibly.

The boy was a virgin through and through, struggling to suck on more than a couple of inches before pulling out with a choked out sound, and then eagerly plunging for more, slobbering all over Daichi’s cock like a desperate whore—

Shit. No. That wasn’t a very nice way to put it.

Daichi licked his lips, stroking Hinata’s hair as the kid moaned and choked around him, and it became increasingly harder to find less obscene words to describe him.

He pulled Hinata out of his cock by the hair, cutting off the whiny complaints with a stern shove that dropped the boy on his back right in the middle of his nest, legs open and chin covered in spit.

Daichi felt a growl bubbling up in his chest as he fell to his knees and loomed over the kid, placing his hands beside Hinata’s head and lowering his body to feel the heat coming from the tiny body beneath him. He scented the boy shamelessly, licked and sucked on the leaking scent gland as Hinata moaned and scratched at the captain’s sides, desperate and obscene.

“ _Aahnn_ , please, _please_ — _fuck me, please, Alpha_ —”

It was like a switch had flipped in Daichi’s brain and his instincts took over.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was just a rut, heat induced and right in between pills, but it felt just so _right_ when he growled deep and possessive over his Omega, when his hands wrapped tight under the boy’s knees and pushed them up to his chest, when he grinded his dripping cock against Hinata’s leaking cunt over and over, until the tip found its place, until he slid into a tight, wet, _perfect_ little hole and made the Omega cry out in the neediest and most desperate orgasm he had ever heard in his damn life, cunt quivering and _vice_ tight around his cock.

It felt just like it should, sliding into an Omega’s heat until his knot bumped against the split lips of his cunt. It felt _proper_.

Now that, _that_ was what an Alpha was supposed to do.

“ _Daichi-san_ —” Hinata whined, expression somewhere between pleasure and hysterics, strong little legs wrapping tight around the captain’s waist as his eyes practically rolled back. “ _Please, please_ … it _hurts_ …” But he was grinning, _moaning_.

“I know,” Daichi licked his lips, vision tunneling to hyper focus on the boy’s face. “I know, _hush_.”

He started moving his hips, fucking the Omega hard and deep, feeling Hinata’s tight little cunt quivering around him with every thrust, watching him drooling and cross eyed from pleasure. Or pain, maybe.

Daichi leaned to kiss Hinata, one sided and claiming, licking deep into the boy’s mouth as he drank in the mewls and hiccups that spilled from his lips as if Daichi himself was pushing them out, fucking the moans out of the kid, one by one.

The Alpha bit his lower lip, licked the bruised little flesh, then moved to bite and lap at the boy’s jaw, neck, ear, collarbone. Every expanse of skin he could get his mouth on, Daichi claimed, growling as loudly as Hinata’s relentless moaning.

The boy wasn’t awfully small, but he still dwarfed beneath Daichi, shoulders narrow and thick legs short. The Alpha encased Hinata as he fucked him, covering his little body with his own so the legs around the man’s waist and the desperate clawing hands on his back were the only things free from his hold. He blanketed the boy and pressed him hard against his nesting mattress, held him so tight Daichi almost worried the kid would break under him.

“So fucking good for me, Hinata,” he snarled, canines showing. “So tight for your Alpha…”

“ _Ahh_ , ahn, Daichi—Alpha, _please_ —”

“That’s a good boy,” Daichi licked the drool spilling from the boy’s lips, lapping at his mouth like a craving dog. He grinned at the boy’s honorific drop, any semblance of formality now gone between them. “Squeeze your cunt around me, baby, c’mon— _fuck_ , c’mon, Shoyou…”

The boy hummed a tiny, long whimper. Needy little pooch, squeezing around Daichi as his arms wrapped tight around the man’s neck, trying to pull him in closer.

“Kiss, _kiss_.”

“I wanna look at you.”

“ _Kiss, Alpha_ — _aahn_ …”

Daichi licked his lips, smirking around a feral snarl that he couldn’t seem to shake off. He leaned in for another bruising kiss that felt more like a desperate brushing of lips as the boy’s body rocked violently with every thrust, and the spilling moans didn’t help either.

But it was fine, it was _just fine_. As long as he was fucking his Omega— _his_ Omega, everything else was inconsequential.

Daichi could feel his first orgasm building up quickly, and miserably remembered he _had_ to pull out. He practically growled at himself, snapping his jaw at the air in fury—everything in his body told him to slip his knot into the kid, spill his seed right into his little womb, breed him stupid _over and over_ …

“Shoyou, I’m gonna— _fuck_ , I gotta pull out, I’m gonna cum—”

“No, _no, no_ —”

Daichi kissed his quivering lips, hips stammering as he felt the heat building up in his gut, felt his balls tighten.

“ _Alpha, please, please, inside_ —”

 _Crap_. Daichi pulled out at once, feeling the orgasm hitting him sharply and making his body practically numb as his knot swelled. But Hinata’s powerful legs held him close, forcing Daichi to spill right at the boy’s cunt, tip still grazing the tight heat as cum gushed out in ropes and covered Hinata’s quivering pussy.

“You little fucker…” Daichi growled, snapped his jaw at the Omega. “You want me to breed you that badly? You want me to stuff you full of pups?”

Hinata just moaned, licking Daichi’s lips like an aching bitch.

 _Yes_ , of course. Of _course_ that’s what he wanted. And Daichi would be remiss to say it wasn’t what he wanted too— _craved_ , really.

His brain formulated the clearest, most alluring image of Hinata heavy and round with pups, _Daichi’s pups_ , and the man moaned helplessly at the mere thought of it.

“I’m not— _Jesus_ , Hinata, I’m not gonna breed you, I’m not gonna knot yo—”

The boy pulled him into a sloppy kiss, moaning into Daichi’s lips as his little feet kicked the back of the man’s thighs, wordlessly begging for him to slip back him, fuck him _again_.

It _was_ his first heat, after all, it wouldn’t give so quickly.

“Please, Daichi,” Hinata mewled into the kiss, fingernails digging into the captain’s back over his shoulders. “ _Hhhmm_ , please… please, fuck me more… it still hurts, _aahh_ … deeper, harder, _please_ … I need… I _need_ …”

It was going to be a long night.

Daichi growled into the kiss as he slipped back inside. In a rut it would take hours to soften anyways, there was no refractory period needed—his whole body just ached to _fuck_ and _breed_ until the Omega was so full of his seed there was _no way_ it wouldn’t take.

He didn’t think about how he was probably fucking his cum into the boy’s cunt, stuffing him with just enough seed that maybe, _maybe_ it would _actually_ take—maybe Hinata would swell with his pups just from _that_.

Daichi wondered how many Hinata would carry with such a small body.

He straightened up, sitting back on his heels and placing Hinata’s knees over his shoulder to fuck him deeper, harder, feel his cunt tighten with the angled thrusts bulging out his belly. Hinata’s arms stretched out, clawing at Daichi’s stomach, wordlessly begging for more contact, but the man ignored it, instead moving one of Hinata’s trembling hands to press against his belly.

“Here, feel it,” Daichi licked his lips and grinned. “Feel how deep you’re taking me, Shoyou…”

The kid silently widened his eyes for a moment, before his face split in a wide, open mouthed grin, like this was the happiest he had ever been. Hinata giggled, stared at the spot in his stomach where he could _feel_ Daichi fucking deep into him, moaned louder than he had the entire night. It was like a child with a new toy.

“Like watching yourself bulge?” Daichi cooed, kissing the boy’s knee beside his head.

“ _Hhmm_ … yeah— _ahh_ —y… yeah…”

“Feels good?”

“F—feels… f… _annhh_ … full… _so full_ …”

“That’s right,” the Alpha grinned, canines sharp between stretched-out lips. “Full. Stuffed full. Just like you should be.”

Hinata’s giggles melted into needy, hiccuping mewls, eyes rolling back as his arms stretched up to grab at his nest, pulling at pillows, clothing, and blankets haphazardly, _desperately_.

Daichi leaned over, bending the boy in half as his knees slotted perfectly over the man’s shoulders. He kissed Hinata’s cheek before lapping and kissing at his lips.

“Don’t mess up your nest,” he murmured, drinking in each moan as he fucked the kid so deep his knot pressed _tight_ over his cunt, teasing. “You might need it.”

The boy chuckled and kissed back mindlessly, sloppy, less of a kiss and more of a wet slide of lips and tongues. “ _Hhmm… aannhh_ … might need it… ahh… _yeah_ …”

Daichi suddenly stilled his hips, and their laboured breathing was the only sound in the whole damn world. He looked at the moonlit hazel of Hinata’s eyes in the darkness as he moved just barely, just enough for his knot to stretch the boy’s cunt, make itself known.

“ _Wanna need it?_ ”

It didn’t sound like his voice, the growling and commanding tone making it unrecognizably husky. _Wanna need your nest?_ , like a direction to follow, to obey. _I’ll make you need it_.

Stupid, _stupid_. He held his breath, lips touching the boy’s as they heaved against each other, swallowed drily.

What else was Hinata’s heat if not for carrying? What else was Daichi’s rut if not for breeding?

“ _Please_ ,” Hinata moaned, licking Daichi’s lips desperately. “Alpha, _please_ — _ahh_ , please, _breed me_ —”

Daichi gritted his teeth as he immediately pushed in, knot slipping into Hinata’s dripping cunt, slotting all of his cock into his tight heat, _stuffing_ the boy.

Hinata’s eyes rolled back and his whole body twitched as he came again, just by being knotted—like a perfect little Omega, loud moans spilling from his gaping lips. The quiver of his cunt around Daichi’s cock made him tremble and curse under his breath.

He could have just waited, just taken his time for his body to let him cum—he was so close already anyways. But Daichi was fidgety, restless, so he pulled back, knot stretching the boy on its way out, dragging a cry that could have been pleasure, could have been pain, could have been a perfect mix of the two.

“Aahh— Daichi, _Daichi, Daichi_ …”

Hinata was drooling, tearing up, lips trembling as his toned chest heaved with quick little breaths like the boy was on the verge of death. Daichi pushed back in, and Hinata threw his head back, practically _howling_.

“ _Aah! Fuck! Da_ — _Daichi! Alpha!_ ”

He pulled out again, just his knot, just to stretch out the boy’s cunt, just to make him scream again, and immediately pushed back in, slowly building a rhythm as he knot fucked the kid _stupid_.

Hinata wasn’t forming words anymore, babbling and hiccuping as his eyes rolled back, his head turned side to side, his moans sounded choked. He looked _perfect_.

“Daichi… _Dai...chi_ …”

The captain hummed but leaned in to kiss him, barely giving the kid space to speak, move, breathe.

“‘M gonna…” he hiccuped, breathed in shakily. “‘M gonna get pregnant…”

“Yeah… _yeah_ … you are,” Daichi licked the boy’s lips, purred happily. It wasn’t him talking anymore, it was his Alpha. “You’re gonna carry my pups, Shoyou, ‘m gonna make you heavy with them,” he hummed, kissed Hinata deep and wet. “You’re gonna get so fat with my babies ‘m gonna have to carry you…”

“I want— _aahhn_ … I want… I want your pups… I want… _please… annhh…_ ”

How Daichi lasted that long was beyond him, but it still only took a few thrusts before he had swollen enough that pulling out would tear Hinata. He felt the slow, sluggish heat of his orgasm hitting him again, but this time, _this time_ Daichi’s whole body buzzed in absolute _joy_.

Because this time he was doing it right, he was doing it _properly_.

He kissed Hinata’s soft lips, licking into the expanse of his mouth as he spilled deep into the kid’s cunt, stuffing the Omega’s womb with so much seed his belly rounded into a soft bump.

Hinata tried hard to kiss back, but he could barely turn his head or move his lips. All the boy could do was breathe, moan, and take his Alpha’s seed deep inside him, like a perfect little bitch.

It took a long minute for Daichi to finish spilling into him, but he kissed the boy through it all, slow and tender, loving his Omega all the while.

When his body finally stopped trembling, the Alpha pulled away from the kiss, ignoring Hinata’s whimpering so he could change their position. He moved the boy’s legs down, holding Hinata’s limp body against his own as he turned them over to lie on his back so the boy could lie on top of him.

Hinata was already barely awake, but just lucid enough to pull Daichi into a quick but tender kiss before he immediately passed out against his chest.

Daichi kissed the top of the boy’s head, then pulled one of the nest blankets to cover his Omega before placing a possessive hand on the back of his neck.

 _Mine_ , was all his brain could muster, repeatedly, like a gentle mantra in the back of his mind, before he slipped into consciousness, nose buried in the messy mop of orange hair resting over his chest.

* * *

When the sunlight made him wince, Daichi already knew something was off.

His bed was supposed to be beside the window, he was never fond of waking up to the sun in his eyes, so when he moved his hand to block the light, blinking out the last wisps of a heavy slumber, the first thing Daichi did was look around the room.

The second was swallow down a panicked cry.

The weight on his chest was Hinata, sleeping soundly and wearing nothing but Daichi’s school jacket, smelling sickly sweet of a heat still ongoing, as well as the unmistakable scent of Daichi’s rutting musk.

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap._

Memories flooded in bit by bit, and with each recollection the man found it harder to breathe. He was definitely still rutting, body warm and buzzing with the instinct to _touch_ and _protect_ the Omega atop him, but clarity came with the morning after the first day of rut, and so did the dread of _consequence_.

The worst possible scenario had happened—he had knotted Hinata, with the _intention_ of— _fuck_. Daichi’s face burned with embarrassment at the memory of all the obscene things he had done and said to the boy… and the things the boy had said to him as well.

 _I want… I want your pups_ , moaned out in the most sincere pleading the man had ever heard in his life.

Daichi scanned the room in a panic, finding a clock on Hinata’s desk. It was still _quite_ early, a little after 6 AM, so the boy’s family was probably not even awake, let alone on their way there.

He needed to clean up the evidence.

 _God_ , Daichi felt like a criminal.

He stared down at the first-year drooling over his chest, realizing with a heavy sigh that he _was_ , in fact, a criminal.

Every cell in his body wanted to let Hinata sleep for as long as he could— _to help the seed take better_ —but he shook his head and gritted his teeth before mustering the guts to gently shake the boy awake.

“Hinata… _Hinata_ …”

“ _Hhhmmm…_ ”

“C’mon, Hinata, wake up.”

“Five more… minutes…”

“ _Hinata!_ ”

The boy grumbled his way to lucidity, eyebrows knitted in the cutest display of annoyance Daichi had ever seen. He raised his head, looking up at the captain beneath him with a flushed little pout. They were both silent for a long moment until Hinata’s face fell, then slowly, carefully morphed into embarrassed panic.

“Daichi-san…” Hinata snapped his head back, taking in his state, and it was hard to watch an Omega in such a display of fluster and be so completely unable to do anything to help. “I’m… _oh, god_ …”

“Hinata, it’s okay,” Daichi lied, tried his most gentle smile as he stroked the boy’s hair. “You’re okay. Just… breathe, alright?”

“I made you—I said—”

“It’s alright. We’ll figure things out.”

“I’m _so sorry_ …”

Daichi sighed.

“No, Hinata, _I’m_ sorry…”

“No, no—I’m… oh, god, _I’m so_ …”

The kid was still taken by heat, little body warm, eyes clouded with need, and slick dripping over Daichi’s stomach. A moment of clarity might have helped Daichi take hold of his hormones, but to Hinata it was probably nothing short of a panic switch. He was trembling, almost full on _shaking_ atop the captain, lips quivering and apologies morphing into nonsensical mumbling.

Daichi gritted his teeth. Well, they were already deep in shit anyways.

He pulled Hinata closer, buried his nose in the boy’s neck to gently scent him, then moved to kiss him. It was a chaste press of lips, but it was enough for Hinata to relax in his hold, panicked mumbles giving way to a soft purring in his chest.

Daichi pulled away, holding Hinata’s cheeks with warm, tender palms. Careful and protective, like an Alpha should be.

“We need to clean you up, first,” he smiled. “Do you think you can bathe yourself?”

It was a dumb question.

The Hinata home was quite traditional at first glance already, but Daichi was still surprised to find a Japanese bathroom when he carried in the little half naked koala for a wash. The whimpering and hiccupped sobbing continued the whole while, but it was expected, taking an Omega in heat away from his nest like that.

The small tasks of filling up the tub, undressing Hinata and himself, and bathing them both kept his mind clear, and the constant washing did wonders to keep the heat scent from overwhelming Daichi.

“I’m cold…” Hinata complained. “I’m tired… Daichi, please…”

“Daichi- _san_ ,” the captain chastised, lifting the brat up and out of the tub so he could wash him.

Hinata pouted, unhappy with their previous arrangements coming back into place. But Daichi couldn’t allow them to slip into dangerous intimacy again.

It was difficult not to, though.

What with the kid nuzzling against his thigh when Daichi washed his hair, hands squeezing and pulling at the man’s ass, seemingly only ignoring his rut erection out of sheer willpower, though how long that was going to last was a mystery.

There was a part of Daichi that kind of hoped it wouldn’t. He pushed that part down as far as it could go, drowned it in the depths of his mind.

But Hinata made everything harder by the second.

“Hinata, help me out, here. We’re cleaning you up so your parents won’t— _Hinata_ …” Daichi gritted his teeth, hands freezing as he watched the boy mouth at his knot with a lost, dazed expression.

_Well, that didn’t last very long at all._

“We need to finish cleaning, I still need to go to the pharmacy—”

The Omega hummed in the back of his throat, lips brushing against Daichi’s length up and down, up and down, like he was desperate for it but not quite audacious enough to take the next step.

“ _Daichi_ … _Alpha_ …”

“Hinata, _damn it…_ ”

“Just a little… _please_ …”

 _Shit_.

It was still quite early, wasn’t it…?

“Fine,” Daichi relented, defeated but certainly not _completely_ unhappy about it. “Just… quickly, okay?”

Hinata looked up at him, dripping wet with glistening lips grazing the tip of the man’s cock.

“Knot me?”

Daichi buried his face in his hands, pinching his temples. Well, he _was_ going to buy the kid a morning pill anyways. And his Alpha was certainly happy with this turn of events.

“Fine… just _once_ …”

The boy’s smile was as wide and innocent as the one he gave after a scoring spike, and it made Daichi’s chest tight with guilt.

Hinata turned around, kneeling on the soapy floor and bending over the bath bench. He reached back to pull his cunt open, spreading himself for Daichi, inviting him in. The Alpha took a deep, adoring breath, and fell to his knees before the pretty little Omega presenting himself like an offering, and fuck if Daichi wasn’t a man ready to pray.

The man had a sudden realization that as familiar as this should feel, it was still the first time he had properly seen Hinata naked in a lit up room, and in this intimate context at that. Daichi marveled at every curve and dip, at the way muscles rolled under pale skin that turned into a visible tan where shirt sleeves and shorts legs ended. Hinata was a compact bundle of sculpted muscles and flexible joins—a tiny little Greek god.

Daichi squeezed the boy’s ass with both hands, calloused fingers spreading him open. He felt the Alpha rumbling in him, buzzing with need and marvel—strong Omegas were hard to come by, especially strong enough to carry—

He shook his head. _Idiot_.

“ _Daichi…_ ” Hinata whined, folding his arms over the bath bench to support himself as he looked back with a pleading look. “Quick…”

“Yeah, quick…” Daichi swallowed drily. “I said we’d be quick…”

Every movement felt natural and yet impossibly heavy, his arms and legs weighed a hundred tons each as Daichi moved forward, took his aching cock in his shaky grip, and lined himself up. Hinata was soaking wet, slick trailing down his cunt in fat, shiny strings, puddling between his legs and smelling thick of honey and cloves.

Daichi watched intently as he pressed his tip against the boy’s entrance, sliding smoothly between the flushed little lips that wrapped around his length as he pushed in slowly, carefully, hearing Hinata’s soft little moans spilling out until he finally bottomed out, knot pressing tight against the fat little cunt that felt _made_ for him.

He heard the growl before he felt it rumbling in his chest, possessive and claiming. His hands smoothed over the boy’s skin, feeling his twitching muscles, wrapping around his tiny waist, and he groaned when he watched his thumbs touch.

“You okay, Hinata?” Daichi asked, tone jagged by his stupid rut. It took fucking _everything_ to not just fuck the kid.

Hinata hummed happily, turning to look over his shoulder. “Yeah… just, _please…_?”

_Needy little bitch._

Daichi licked his lips before he finally moved, thrusting hard and fast, shoving into that tight heat so deep he was sure he could feel the boy’s heartbeat through his cock. Hinata threw his head back with an obscene moan, followed by a string of whimpers and hisses that melted into begging whenever he managed to string two sounds together.

He leaned over, biting down on the kid’s shoulder, snarling like an animal as he pounded the boy stupid, fucking little _ahn_ s out with each thrust.

 _Crap_ , all the careful walls of inhibition Daichi had built around his Alpha the entire morning seemed to crumble in an instant. Suddenly Hinata’s heat scent seemed much stronger, overwhelming in the tiny bathroom, his back felt perfectly hot against Daichi’s chest, and every moan and plea egged the Alpha on, made him fuck him faster, _harder_ , made him want to take Hinata for himself in every way.

He licked the back of the boy’s neck, grooming, kissing, biting every expanse of skin his mouth could find, growling the whole while.

“Dai— _Daich_ — _aah! D_ —Daichi… _ahh… Daichi… I’m… gon_ — _annhh!!_ ”

The captain grinned, teeth digging into the back of Hinata’s neck and hands sliding down to grab Hinata’s upper thighs for purchase as he felt the boy’s cunt quivering around him and his body seizing with the intensity of his orgasm.

The boy was practically sobbing with oversensitivity when Daichi finally felt his own climax hit him, but the whines turned to choked out moans when he finally stuffed Hinata with his fully blown knot, cumming deep inside the kid, filling his little womb with seed once more.

“Aah… Dai...chi…”

“Hhm.”

Daichi licked at the bite mark on the boy’s shoulder, feeling the gentle aftershocks of his orgasm still hitting him with each spurt of his seed that spilled into the boy.

“It feels… heavy… like this…”

“Me?”

“No… my tummy…”

The captain groaned, kissing the back of Hinata’s neck.

“You feel heavy?”

“Yeah…”

 _Imagine how heavy you’ll be when you’re carrying my pups_ , he thought, purely self serving in only his mind as he hummed happily into every kiss.

It was just a fantasy, but such a delightful one at that.

They didn’t have a whole hour to allow his knot to completely shrink, but he still allowed them a few minutes of rest, lying on his side on the bathroom floor and holding Hinata against his chest, stroking the bump on the boy’s belly as he waited for his knot to give just enough so he could pull out.

“Hmm, Daichi-san…”

“Yeah?”

He was half listening, shamelessly scenting Hinata and feeling like the happiest man alive in that tiny little window of Alpha indulgence.

But he still paid half a mind to how long Hinata was taking to say anything.

“Hinata?”

The boy shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Daichi frowned.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

He didn’t want to pry, but every alarm in his head went off with misplaced fighting instincts—rut anxiety. Being unable to help an Omega in distress made him feel a special flavor of distress.

Daichi took a deep breath, gingerly kissing the back of the boy’s neck.

“I’m gonna have to pull out, now,” he finally said. “It might hurt a bit.”

Hinata whined, but nodded obediently.

“Good boy,” Daichi tried, and it worked perfectly. Hinata shivered at the praise, head bumping the Alpha’s chin almost immediately.

He did slow, careful work of pulling his half swollen knot out, kissing and grooming the whimpering Omega the whole time. When it finally popped out, Daichi hissed at the view of his own seed spilling out in a thick puddle under the boy’s ass.

“You did good. Good job,” he praised again, kissing the top of Hinata’s head.

Hinata turned to look at him, bottom lip pushed out in a flustered little pout, and Daichi didn’t really think before he leaned down and kissed him deep, tender, wet, and claiming.

It was probably not a good idea.

It was _definitely_ not a good idea, but the Omega looked desolate, needy, and what’s an Alpha for if not taking care of his Omega.

 _His_ …

Daichi pulled out, breathing in long before letting out a heavy sigh.

He was in it deep, wasn’t he?

“Let’s wash my scent off you,” Daichi said, miserably. Hinata nodded with a dejected look in his teary eyes.

The rest of the bath was silent, but awfully treacherous. Every moment Daichi had to manhandle the weak boy around felt like the perfect opportunity for a kiss, a scent, a gentle head butt. Every time he laid his hands on Hinata’s body, his anxious brain seemed to settle into a calm fog, as if the rut anxiety melted with a single touch.

He knew it was his Alpha talking. Rut hormones, biology, it didn’t _mean_ anything. Daichi had barely looked at the boy twice for anything that wasn’t volleyball until the night before, it made no sense that he felt anything deeper for the boy.

But it was hard to deal with that tightness in his chest.

The way Hinata acted and looked, he probably felt similarly. Daichi felt absolutely desolate as he dressed the boy in sweats, knowing the conversation he was about to have with him.

He carried Hinata to his nest, taking care to pull the items closer, reorganize them better around the Omega so they could keep him warm.

Hinata’s lids were heavy and his body limp with the heat, but when Daichi spoke, he seemed to startle himself awake.

“I need to leave you alone for a little while, okay?”

“What? Why?!”

“Hinata…” Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples. “I need… to go to the pharmacy. I need to get you a morning pill.”

The boy’s silence made the room feel heavy, choking.

“Oh…” was all he muttered.

His expression was concerningly neutral. No upset, but no embarrassment or relief, either.

“You… know why, right?” Daichi pressed on.

A nod.

“You _have_ to take it.”

Another nod, slower.

“I’m gonna watch you take it.”

Hinata seemed to freeze in place, to Daichi’s panic.

“Hinata,” his throat felt dry. “You’re a _kid_. Plus, if you—if… if you get pregnant, you wouldn’t be able to play volleyball.”

The fact that that worked so well made Daichi feel worse, somehow. Daichi was at a stage in his life where he was thinking about college, job prospects, finding a mate, but Hinata? He was a first-year, the most important thing in the world to him was a passing grade and volleyball.

“You’re right… I feel silly…”

“You’re not silly. You’re in heat, this is normal,” Daichi smiled reassuringly. “That’s why I’m here to help out.”

He snapped his mouth shut as soon as he said it. _Help_ was certainly not the word any sane person would’ve used.

“I’m going to go out, okay? I got you water, you still have an energy bar. When I’m back, I’ll make you a proper meal.”

Hinata nodded, forlorn looking.

When Daichi stood up to walk away, the boy immediately grabbed at his pants with a shaky grip.

“I know…” Hinata started, flushed red. “I know it’s just… hormones… and heat… but… can we…”

Daichi held his breath, then sighed when he realized the kid wasn’t going to finish.

But it was fine.

“Yeah, we can.”

He knelt before the Omega and took his red tinted cheeks in his hands, pulling him into a slow kiss. Hinata melted into it immediately, whimpering as his shivering lips brushed against Daichi’s, moaning when the captain licked them open and slid their tongues together. It was the most tender, loving kiss of his life, and yet Daichi felt guilty for indulging so much in it.

It meant nothing now. It was going to mean even less tomorrow.

Daichi pulled away, resting their foreheads together as he looked into Hinata’s hazel eyes, drowned in blown pupils and heavy lids.

He kissed the boy’s forehead, and it felt heartbreaking to pull away from the tiny grip on his wrist as he stood up.

“I’ll be right back. Drink your water. _Right_ back, okay?”

Hinata looked absolutely devastated, but he nodded obediently.

His feet felt like lead as he walked away and out of the house.

Daichi took Hinata’s own bicycle, sighing as he suddenly realized his rut erection was still quite apparent through his pants. It happened, it was a common thing, just _awfully embarrassing_. Hopefully the nearby pharmacy wasn’t run by the gossipy kind of townspeople.

The ride helped clear Daichi’s head, but that did not help his anxiety wane.

This… was clearly the worst case scenario. No matter how much he scrubbed himself and Hinata, their scents were mingled all over the boy’s bedroom, bathroom, and worse, his _nest_ , not to mention Hinata himself still probably smelled of Daichi’s musk to the trained nose—and what’s a more trained nose than a boy’s mother?

But not only that, the stupid, _idiotic_ decision to not only fuck but _knot_ the kid _twice_ … Hinata’s first heat, and Daichi, his captain, his upperclassman, took advantage of him.

He was supposed to take care of his team, not fucking _traumatize_ them.

Daichi wished he could fist fight himself.

The cashier was, unfortunately, an old lady with too much time and teasing in her hands.

“Good night, huh?”

“Hahah… yeah… you could say that…”

“Gotta be careful, young man.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do…”

“Can’t just go off on your hormones like that, the body is stupid!”

Daichi paused, dropped his polite smile. He looked around the store, relieved to find them completely alone.

“Ma’am, may I ask you something?”

“Ask away!” She winked. “And no, she can’t get pregnant if ya use the backsid—”

“ _No_ , that’s… that’s not it,” Daichi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, already regretting his impulse decision. An older, wiser person didn’t necessarily equal a level headed one. “I just… have you ever heard of heats or ruts… _making_ people like each other?”

The old lady frowned, wrinkles folding into concern.

“Got yourself into quite the conundrum, have you, boy?”

“I’m not… really sure.”

“Well, if you ask me,” she shrugged. “I ain’t ever fallen for any ruttin’ boy waving his knot around. Heat or not, the heart knows what it wants.”

“Yeah… I suppose that makes sense…”

Somehow, the answer didn’t soothe him. Daichi’s chest only felt heavier, tighter.

“Here, lad,” the lady placed a pill box in his hand. “That’s for the lady,” and then she dug under her desk, pulling out a single white rose, still tightly wound into a bud. “And that’s _also_ for the lady.”

“Oh, _oh_ , no, no. I really shouldn’t—”

“ _Oh, oh, oh_ ,” she mocked, before laughing with a half toothed grin. “Don’t seem to me you’re struggling to _leave_ her, quite the opposite.”

Daichi looked down at the immature flower, dove white and still far from blooming.

“Now hush out!”

He bowed politely, thanking her before excusing himself.

The ride back felt even worse than the ride there.

Daichi was already exhausted when he finally leaned the bike against the gate, but he was still not prepared for the heavy cloud of honey and cloves that hit him when he walked into the home.

He announced himself as he took off his shoes, but heard no response. Hinata must have been sleeping.

But when Daichi walked into the boy’s room, the Omega was wide awake, curled up in his nest with his face glued to the phone, reading something awfully important by the looks of it.

“Hinata?” Daichi announced, and the kid shrieked in surprise, stuffing his phone under a corner of his nest.

“Didn’t see you come in!” The boy barked out in a flustered, but somehow angry tone. Then his eyes widened. “Is that—is that for _me?_ ”

 _Shit_ , Daichi had forgotten he was holding the damn flower.

“I… think so. Yeah.”

Hinata laughed, and something about his eyes seemed genuinely happy.

“I thought you were getting me pills, not proposing.”

Daichi sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Well, guess I’ll just toss this, then.”

“ _No!_ —No. It’s fine. I’ll take it.”

The man knelt before Hinata, giving him both the pill box and the flower. He watched Hinata smell the rosebud, then stare thoughtfully at it.

“I was talking to Kenma.”

 _Oh, no_.

“Oh?”

“Mh-hmm…” Hinata pursed his lips.

“About what?”

“Things. And stuff.”

“Right.”

“And I was wondering… if after my heat is done…” he licked his lips, eyes downcast with embarrassment. “If we could go to a movie… maybe…”

_Well, shit._

Daichi’s eyes widened. He scratched the back of his neck, awkward and embarrassed, _confused_ , but something about it also made his stomach flutter.

“Are you… are you sure?” The captain swallowed drily. “You’re young, Hinata, you should be… going out with classmates, some pretty girl you like.”

“I don’t like girls,” Hinata murmured, blew raspberries. “It’s fine if you don’t—”

“ _I do._ ”

They stared at each other, wide eyed and red faced.

Daichi gulped.

“I do. I wanna go. To the movies. With you.”

Hinata looked frazzled in embarrassment. Not that Daichi was much different.

Then he looked up at the captain with the most intense look the man had ever seen.

“Can we still kiss?”

Daichi laughed for a little too long, probably.

“Nevermind,” Hinata pouted, _livid_. “I don’t want to, anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Daichi coughed into his fist, still chuckling. “Yes. Yeah, we can.”

The kid looked up at him, annoyed face melting into a soft plea. He stood on his knees, leaning in to give Daichi the most innocent peck on the lips.

“Okay,” the boy murmured.

Daichi watched as Hinata took his pill, chuckling at the exaggerated wince of disgust from the bitter taste, then kept watching as Hinata pulled his phone from under the pillows to reply to a message.

And realized with a bittersweet feeling that he had never watched Hinata much at all until that moment, not the way every feeling seemed exaggerated in his childish face, nor the way his eyes sparkled with excitement at the smallest things that made him happy.

None of this was right, none of it was proper, but _reliable captain Daichi_ felt like being a bit selfish. Just this once.

He leaned in for another kiss, and Hinata leaned into it without a moment’s hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @overexciteddrgn! And if you wanna send me AU or headcanon ideas my CC is https://curiouscat.qa/OverexcitedDrgn <3


End file.
